The tale
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: A man tells the brothers a story that could and can stop the end without either saying say yes, reveal where God is, and bring peace. But who is this man and what can a tale them. Like them, you have to take that step and find out.


-1This simply came to me and made a lot of sense. Enjoy.

Dean and Sam were sitting in a motel, one of a thousands, when It happened. One second Sam was looking up things for a new hunt and Dean was relaxing on the bed when they found themselves in front of a bar.

"What the hell?" Dean asked his little brother, confused as hell.

"I don't know. Let's go." Sam said, not wanting to go into that bar as it seemed some really weird vibes were coming off it. And that was saying something for him.

"Yah, lets." Dean said agreed.

"Wait." A voice broke out, causing the two brothers to turn around and look to see that a man was standing in front of the door. "Don't leave yet Sam, Dean."

"Who are you?" Dean asked reaching for his gun.

"That isn't important Dean right now. What I know **is** important. Especially if you wish to prevent Lucifer taking Sam away and ending this world."

The two boys looked at each other, then at the man.

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked the man, with slight fear in his voice.

"I know a lot, Dean. I even know who you are looking for is." He leaned on the door post.

"You know where God is?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps, but I have story for you two boys to hear first."

"No way Jack, you tell us first then we hear you little story." Dean shouted.

"It doesn't work that way Dean." The man said, moving off the post. "This could help you too. It might even help you escape your destiny with a certain angle."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, really uneasy with this. They had faced all kinds of hell, once literally, and they had managed to put their feelings away. Now they were facing this strange man and they had a unusual feeling about this man.

"Alright-y, we'll listen to your story." Sam said walking into the bar with his brother. As soon as the two of them entered the bar, a blinding yellow light caused them to be blinded. A chatter of voices could be heard, but not separated. They followed the man to a table with a pair of beer in typical tavern glasses. Sam and Dean tried to look around, but they couldn't see anything besides the man, the table and beer mugs. They were uncomfortable with this, but they were already drinking happily.

"Hey, this good stuff bub." Dean said with a grin. But the man didn't answer. He just sat back and watched the two bothers drink.

"I take you two are comfortable." The man said with a smile. "Well, let's get this done with."

"Soot." Dean leaned back in his chair.

"There was once an old man living in a fabulous manor. He had hired over a dozen men to help him with the up keep of said manor and the surrounding area. In time, the many men learned all the old man knew and they considered themselves as sons of the old man. And the old man thought of the hired men as his sons. They were happy. Then one day, a simple boy appeared out of nowhere. The old man was kind to everyone he had meet, so he took the boy in. The boy knew nothing of the world and was uneducated. But the old man was so moved by the boy's nature, he asked all his 'sons' to take care of this boy, to see his needs over their old man. This caused one son, the son who loved the old man the most to declared that he could never do it, and several of his friends agreed with him. However, all of the other sons were angered by this act and a fight broke out. The son who declared his love for old man was and his followers were told to leave the manor and never return. This caused the sons who once loved the old man to hate him."

Sam and Dean were staring at the man. They knew who the man was talking about and this was the standard tale of Lucifer and his rebelling angles.

"However," The man raised a finger. "This is not the full story. The old man knew that unlike the sons, the boy could not be expected to ever act as good his sons. Not because of his lack of knowledge, that could come in time, but lack of experience of good and right. He knew what would happen if made that declaration about the boy. He knew his most loving son and his followers would act the way they did. However, he knew forcing the boy to be obedient was not right and needed a way for the boy to act good. And so the old talked to his sons that followed his most loving one. Some were truly loyal to the son and some were not. Out of those who were not, some were truly sorry. And he let those come back. And the boy then learned from that no matter what, if he truly did he mean it, he could always ask forgiveness. And from that boy would learn on his own what was good or bad. Sometimes he would stumble, but he could remember what happened with the most loving son, and then would try to do good. And the old man knew this all when he made that declaration, his most loving son would act in a way most, if not all, deemed wrong, was the greatest sacrifice for the boy. And he thanks his son for his actions, even if his son did not know. But now the old man wishes to tell his sons this truth so they could be a family once more and peace in the manor and the fields."

Sam and Dean stared at the man, their jaws wide open. This was simply bowling their minds. What it implied about Lucifer and the Heavenly war. All a ruse for the betterment of mankind. It boggled the mind. But as they had thought it over, they realized it made sense and they were stunned beyond belief. Dean's shaky hand put down his empty beer mug on the table and looked at his little brother. They turned to the man and was going to ask him something, but they stopped.

"It can happen you know. The banished sons and the sons from the manor could be a family once more, if they simply talked. Words can heal when force can destroy." The man stood up in the now quiet bar. The boys didn't notice it, but they now could see they were all alone and the bar was very old. The man was walking to the door when he stopped and looked at the boys. "Castiel. You do not have anything to fear from your home. Sometimes you have to fight your fellow brothers to save the manor." The man said to the surprised brothers who noticed the stunned angle was standing behind them. He began to sing a light tune and was walking out of the bar when Dean was going to ask a question, but Castiel answered it.

"Father?" He whispered it, almost falling to his knees.

"Dean, take care of your brother and Sam you do the same. If you two do that, you will never lose each other."

"Wa-wait!" Sam shouted in a whisper.

"Good night boys. Time are changing and I have been on the sidelines for far too long. Sometimes a father must intervene to help his sons." He gave a hearty laugh and pushed the door open and left. The two humans and angle raced out of the bar to see a dove fly out in the night. And they now knew what needed to be done. They now could save the world.

Well, this was something that came to me. I hoped you like it. If you did and want me to continue this somehow, leave me a review. But for now, it is done. And you can read this at the same fanfic website, same fanfic story.


End file.
